Block chain data management techniques may be used to store data generated by subsystems. Each block added to the block chain can record data or current state information associated with the subsystem. A single block may comprise a plurality of different state data items, for example current values of each of the different parameters of the subsystem that are deemed desirable to sense and record. The state information of a plurality of separate subsystems may be used collectively to determine a comprehensive view of the system that comprises the plurality of separate subsystems.